A Fluffy Phanfiction
by blackshatteredglass11
Summary: A thunderstorm keeps Dan awake. What can Phil DO to help? FLUFFY GOODNESS UNFOLDS. A DanisnotonfireXAmazingPhil fic. Meaning BoyxBoy. Don't like? Don't read. Thank you and have a nice day :3


Hey Guys! I haven't written much lately and HEY this popped into my head. So DISCLAIMER I don't own these boys. I just believe that PHAN exsists and write stories about them. :3 Read and Review! I love all kinds of feedback! ENJOY!

**Dan's POV:**

Really, Really? It had to be storming right now? Just my luck. I just have to watch scary movies during a thunderstorm. I grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. I sighed and walked shakily to me room. Damnit, why did Phil have to go to bed so early?

"What in god's name compels me to watch those?" I whispered crawling into bed with my Totoro plushie.

A crack of thunder rattled the flat, and a bolt of lightning flashed brightly through the window. I ducked under my blanket and tried to think of something nice. Why is _he_ popping into my mind? What? I shook my head trying to rid myself of those thoughts of Phil, naked. But in doing so, the horrific movie scenes just kept replaying. I curled up as another roar of thunder was heard.

"I know he's sleeping but-" BOOM! The loudest clap of thunder cut off my rambling, and I bolted to the door. I opened it and raced to Phil's room. I would normally knock, but I was in a panic state. I burst through the door, but Phil was still fast asleep. He really looked peaceful when he slept. I blushed a bit at the thought.

I slowly crept up to his bed and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey P-Phil?" my voice cracked a bit, and my heart was beating a mile a minute. "Philllllllll?" I whined, shaking his shoulder.

He turned over and looked at me sleepily. "Dan it's 1am, what could you possibly need?"

"I-I-I'm sorry…" I hung my head.

"Hey, don't be sad, what do you need?" He sat up on his elbows.

"I…uh…" I blushed and then just blurted everything out at once. "…C-can I sleep with you tonight? It's kinda creepy though huh?" I looked down again.

"Sure. Not to the creepy thing. I don't think it's creepy at all." He smiled and I felt a lot better.

He lifted the blanket and I crawled under. His bead was small, so we had to sleep really close together. I didn't mind, it made me feel safe. But it also made my irregularly fast beating heart beat faster.

Phil fell asleep in minutes, but I really couldn't sleep. I was facing away from him. I didn't want to turn over and be face to face with him. But I was seriously starting to get a cramp in my leg. Fuck it. I rolled over and was two inches away from Phil's nose. 'God he's cute when he sleeps. Fuck. What am I thinking?' I thought and sighed. I blushed and closed my eyes, when all of a sudden I felt something on my waist. It was Phil's arm. Phil was cuddling me. He scooted closer to me, still asleep, and nuzzled his nose into my neck. I shivered a bit.

I really didn't know what to do, so I stayed frozen for a minute. 'Well Phil's a heavy sleeper right? I guess I can get comfortable.' I thought. I slipped my legs between his, and wrapped my arms around him. God I didn't want to move. I was so comfortable and happy, until I thought, 'Phil's ganna freak when he gets up…oh who cares, if I have to, I'll blame it on being asleep.' I slowly started to drift off. Even though I really, really, didn't want to sleep now. It was probably 3am now…fuck I'm never waking up later…

**~Later That Day~**

**Phil's POV:**

I woke up from a really peaceful sleep, which was rare for me. I opened my eyes slowly to see a red t-shirt. Dan. 'Oh my god. Wh-why is Dan Howell cuddling me? Why am I cuddling back?' I tried not to move. Well I didn't really want to move, to be honest, I actually liked it.

I felt Dan move his arms and try to get away. I tightened my grip. 'Why am I doing this? Why do I want Dan near me so much?' I heard a chuckle and blushed. I made a small whining noise and buried my face in Dan's chest. 'He's so comfy.' I felt him lay back down and play with my hair. I smiled, and hoped he didn't see it.

"I know you're awake you know." He grined.

"Mmm. Let me sleep." I mumbled.

"Fine." He started petting my hair, and I didn't pull away. I didn't find this weird. "Oh hey Phil?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for letting me sleep in here last night. I was really freaked out…"

"You can sleep in here anytime." I covered my mouth and blushed a deep pink.

Dan chuckled again. "Oh so I can come in here whenever I want? And I get to sleep with you," he whispered in my ear "any time I want?"

"I-I uhh, um"

He kissed my cheek and said "Go back to sleep."

I sat up blushing, and he pouted at the lack of contact. I crawled right onto his lap.

"Why are you teasing me?" I looked him dead in the eye.

"I tease you all the time, do you not notice?" He giggled. I stared deeply into his eyes.

"You like me."

Dan blushed slightly. "Of course I do, if I didn't like you I wouldn't be living with you."

"That's not what I meant." I got really close, closer than I think I should have been. "You like like me. "More than a friend" like me."

"So what if I do? You're not gay remember?" His head hung, obviously not joking anymore.

"I just said that so you wouldn't be creped out living with me…"

Dan looked up at me, his eyes starting to puff up a little and tears threatening to spill from the corner for his eyes. "Really?"

I bit my lip, debating about what to say next. Yes I meant it, did he have to ask? I couldn't think of what to say, so I leaned in and kissed him. It was a quick gentle kiss. When I pulled back Dan was crying. That stung. I hugged him.

"Did I just mess everything up?" I asked, panic hinting in my voice.

Dan shook his head and hugged me back so tight I thought my ribs would crack. But I didn't mind, I just really didn't want this to change things. Well, change for the worse.

"I-I'm sorry Phil…"

"What? Why?" I wipe his tears away.

"Because…I never told you…"

"Told me what?" I had to admit, I was a bit confused.

"I…I love you…"

I smiled and kissed his forehead. "Don't cry" I got off of his lap and sat next to him. I pull him onto my lap and brushed away the strands of hair covering his eyes. "I love you too."

We both leaned in and kissed again. I felt Dan relax and smile into the kiss, which of course made me smile. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he sighed.

"So, does this mean we're together?"

"Is that alright with you?" I ask.

"Of course." He giggled.

"Then yes, Dan Howell, you are officially now, my boyfriend." He giggled more, laced his fingers with mine, and kissed me gently. God I love this guy.

* * *

Sooooooooo Danosaurs and Phillions, was it any good? I hope so. Review pretty please? I'll love you forever! :3


End file.
